


i need you tonight

by captbarnes



Category: Social Network (2010)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hair Pulling, M/M, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-25
Updated: 2013-03-25
Packaged: 2017-12-06 12:24:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/735594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captbarnes/pseuds/captbarnes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Divya shows his new roommates, Cameron and Tyler, a trick he knows to help them relax.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i need you tonight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [linzeigh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/linzeigh/gifts).



They're both stressed out.

Coming from an east Connecticut high school where all they had to do was smile for an A+, Harvard is a whole new world to Tyler and Cameron. Cameron has always been an extremely hard worker, but Tyler is still getting into the rhythm of everything, and his eyelids are drooping as he lays across the couch in their dorm and listens to his brother speak. Cameron is sitting on the floor in front of him, leaning back against the side of the cushion and rambling about something that happened in his Economics class. They're both completely worn out and exhausted, and when Divya enters the room, neither of them really make a move from their spots.

"Guys," he says, settling down on the floor next to Cameron. "You look dead. Both of you." He frowns slightly, turning around to look at a very grumpy Tyler. "Have you slept recently?"

The grunt that follows in response only makes him narrow his eyes, and he looks over at Cameron. Tyler has a hand on the back of his brother's head, lazily running his fingers through sandy blond hair, and Divya smirks, getting on his knees and putting his hands on Cameron's shoulders to get him to lean back. "Relax," he says as he reaches down to unbutton Cameron's jeans. He tugs them down and Cameron shifts but doesn't say much, just sits there and watches in awe. This is really happening. Tyler's interest is piqued as well, and his grip on Cameron's hair tightens possessively, but purely out of instinct. Cameron is his, not Divya's, and if they have to fight it out, he'll gladly do whatever it takes to stake that claim.

Divya's nearly laying on the ground now, his head in Cameron's lap, lips around his cock. He's still sort of smirking, but it's hard to be a complete smartass in a position like this, so he slides his hands along Cameron's thighs and up to cup his balls, delighted by the stifled gasp he hears in Cameron's throat. Tyler is watching them both like a hawk, making sure nothing suspicious happens - because he is a lot of things, but generous is not one of them. He's never been good at sharing.

Divya is a lot better at this than anyone would expect, and it's not long before Cameron is nearly completely down his throat and his head is bobbing up and down in a rhythm. Cameron reaches around to grab onto Tyler's arm and he digs his nails into it, which only makes Tyler pull back on Cameron's hair again. It's a vicious cycle; the two of them grabbing at each other while Divya tries to make Cameron just relax. He quickens his movements and Cameron drops his jaw like he's going to say something, but all that comes out is a low groan. Divya knows what that means, but he just keeps going until Cameron finally comes with something that resembles a very loud yelp.

He swallows quickly and sits up, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand and glancing over at Cameron, who is breathing heavy and staring wide-eyed at the ceiling. Divya's only slightly frightened by the thought of what Tyler might do to protect his brother, but when he turns to look at him, he's staring at Cameron with dark eyes, hand still tangled in his hair.

**Author's Note:**

> fic title is "need you tonight" by INXS.  
> thanks to lindsey for the prompt. c:  
> "cameron and tyler unwinding after their first week of college classes and their new roommate divya shows them a trick he knows to help them relax."  
> i own nothing except this fic.  
> enjoy! :)


End file.
